A Faerietale
by Slea
Summary: Real or illusion


**_A Faerie Tale_  
by Cindy Slea Smith**

**The crew of the Nomad found themselves in a mad dash through the meadows outside the great walls of the palace of the pasha of Pearson, a large army in pursuit. Sinbad slowed his pace to keep up with Doubar who trailed behind. **

**"So how do you think they took the sultan's ultimatum?" he huffed trying to avoid the fact that he was back there to protect Doubar who could not keep up. **

**"I think he has no sense of humor. I just wished you had waited till after the main course to have lowered the boom. I'm not going to get very far on just those dinky appetizers..." **

**"Doubar I have an ideal. When you get to the ship make a direct line for Baghdad and tell the sultan the situation. **

**NO!! Doubar boomed, "I am not going to leave you behind!" It was only the arrow that barely missed his head that kept him from stopping dead in his tracks." **

**"You'll do as your ordered!" Sinbad insisted, "I will hide in the woods lead them a merry chase. **

**"Those woods are said to be haunted!" Doubar objected. **

**"I will be fine." Sinbad laughed, "I am the sultans emissary. That will give me enough clout to prevent my immediate execu....." Sinbad never saw what hit him. **

******* **

**Sinbad awoke in the woods dizzy and disoriented. He wandered deeper and deeper in to the forest. He must have been running from something but he could not remember what. He did know he had to get to his ship...where ever that was. "His ship?" he thought. **

**"Just my luck," he mumbled." My ship would come in and I am lost in the woods...." Sinbad was startled by the sound of laughter. But it vanished as quickly as it came. **

**"Hello? ...Hello? ...I am lost!" He yelled. "Can you help me?" Again the only reply was the sound of giggling, the giggles of a little girl **

**His knees buckled beneath him. He was too tired to go any further so he just slid up against the trunk of a tree. **

**"Hurt, you are?" came a child-like question. Sinbad tried to force his eyes open further. They would not focus and he still couldn't see where the voice was coming from. **

**"No," he returned openly "I just need a little rest" **

**"....rest now, then you go come the light of day." **

**He made one last attempt to force his eyes open but the pain must have been to much, for all he saw was a bright and beautiful light. **

******* **

**Morning came much quicker than his strength. He found himself using the tree just to remain up right. His memories were still quite muddled, but he did remember that laughter ...or was that a dream? **

**"Hello? Are you still here?" he could not believe he was even asking...It MUST have been a dream.... Sinbad released the tree and made a valiant attempt to leave the forest but he only made it a few steps before he had to sit back down. **

**"Maybe I am dreaming its morning." He whispered. Suddenly the laughter returned; **

**"No dream..." the voice laughed " Real, is the light!" **

**Sinbad jumped up, looking for where the sound came from. The voice was real. "Where are you!... please..." he begged "I won't harm you! ...I just need your help to return to my ship!" **

**"FEAR YOU NOT!" The voice yelped. "If a threat to me, dead you would be. Before you I am. You need but look." **

**Sinbad looked all around then he noticed before him on a petal of soft pink, was a sparkle of light and as he looked into the light he saw........a beautiful woman...but she was the size of a dragon-fly, like a petite porcelain doll with the face of a angel...... and wings of spun crystal? **

**Oh boy." Sinbad suddenly felt dizzy and very, very befuddled. **

**"Well, you do not look." commented the tiny creature. **

**"Well, I do not feel." he returned... embarrassed that he mocked the creature. "I must have a fever." he babbled "I remember.... someone once told me that sometimes you see things when you have a fever...yea, sometimes you imagine things that are not there.." **

**The creature looked around for what ever it was the human was talking about, but it was her he was looking at. "ME? Me mean you not! By wings! Humans! Fools they are, even the pretty ones." **

**Sinbad closed his eyes and opened them again, but the creature did not go away, instead the it stomped across the petal and took flight waving its tiny fingers at him. **

**"Lost are you not?" she growled, Sinbad nodded. "Help? Asked you ?" she questioned, again Sinbad just nodded. The tiny creature slapped him. **

**"Fool wake up! Dragons you see and yet deny not their existence. Why deny me? Is it their great teeth that make them real?" she fluttered around in a bright halo of light till she came to a thorny nettle plant. She pulled a thorn from its stem and drove it into his hand. He screamed out and cursed. Catching himself as he brought his hand back to strike her. Unafraid she just took flight into his line of sight and yelled "more real am I now!!" **

**"Ok, ok!" Sinbad yelped as she pulled another thorn from the bush I get the point." **

**The little creature placed her new weapon in a small sheathe that lay at her waist and hovered. "Now, Mia, be me...who be you?" **

**"Confused," Sinbad mumbled still sucking on the wound on his hand she shrugged "Name is strange, but you it suites." giggling she started darting through the flowers. **

**"No!" he tried to explain, chasing the little wisp of light through the brush. "My name is Sinbad." **

**She came to an abrupt stop in front of his face causing him to slip and fall in his attempt to keep from running in to her. She again dropped into his line of sight ...giggling "of Sinbad I have heard.....confused, still better suits. **

**Sinbad too started to laugh, but his head ached dreadfully and he just wanted to awake and find himself back on his ship. His ship? How come he could remember some things so vividly yet everything else is in a fog....there were so many things he wanted to know.... "Mia, where am I?" **

**She lowered herself down to a leaf and laughed. "The ground you are..and getting very far you are not! Stand and walk you must" she continued, as she took flight and circled the human "or sprout wings and fly" she giggles "....likely not." **

**Sinbad just smiled and lay back on the ground his head hurt and he just wanted to go back to sleep. "Maybe you are right. Maybe Confused, is a better suited name." **

**Mia flew over the one who claimed to be the famous Adventurer. He lay with his hands clasped over his head as if the breeze itself was too loud. He did not look very healthy, not that she knew many humans to base this diagnosis on. The few she had seen were at least active, and this one kept wanting to go to sleep. Of course the others were usually running through the forest here and there like frightened deer. "I suppose they had good reason," she thought; for they were often being chased by the black wizards soldiers only to be eaten by the devil hounds in the end. She shuttered at the thought. Maybe it was a blessing that this one did not know what he was running from. He seemed to have only one goal that is to return to his ship, but that goal was often obstructed with his need to sleep. "This can not be normal" she thought, but she figured she would sit and wait. **

**It was not long before Mia's keen little pointed ears picked up on a sound she knew too well, the dreadful howls of the devil hounds. Either another prisoner had escaped the Pearson dungeons or they seek.... Mia fluttered around in a momentary panic. It did not really matter once they caught the sent of a human, the hounds could not be stopped except by death. She new more than she cared to think about. And no time to talk about it. **

**"Sinbad, stand you must! Or far we will not get!" The sailor pulled himself up and clung to the tree **

**"Ooooh Mia, its an earth quake." She looked all around the forest not even the leaves moved, the sailor was in big trouble, he clung to the trunk of the tree and though it did not move, Sinbad quaked like a frightened newborn. **

**"Well. you are not. You with me, come." she prodded "help I will." Sinbad felt the world give out from under him. **

**"I...I ...can't, ssssorry."he whispered as he slipped to the ground and gave in to the pain and the darkness it brought with it. The little faerie gently touched his face..for a moment she was lost in his beauty, his skin was hot to the touch and he only grew more pale. With the sounds of the hounds echoing in the far valley she would need help or he would die. **

**"Rest, pretty one. With help, I will return....the maker watch over you." **

**True to her words she returned with help. The young captain had not moved since her departure but the devil hounds were only a short distance from the hollows where the human had fallen. She brought back the woodsman. Buza was a giant even by human standards. His full burley beard gave him the frightening look of a large beast, but his eyes were that of a child and his heart was as gentle as a summer breeze. **

**"This is not good," he grumbled. "We must get him from here." He hefted the human with ease and tore the vest from his back. He took and ripped it apart giving a small strip to the little imp. **

**Mia" he whispered. " Take this and run it though the briar trail, it will give me time to hide him you can find us in the healing cave." She looked once more into the gentle face of their new charge and smiled "Why the forest excepted you, I do not know, my confused friend. one of us now you are. If the maker so chooses, safely home here, will be you." **

**Buza could see the fear in the little faerie eyes. The devil hounds had no dinner preference, she knew he would be no more than an appetizer but it was a frightening and brutal death. **

**"Upset their murderous stomachs I will." she laughed as if she read his mind, then in a wink she darted off into the underbrush. Mia sachet through, over and around every briar patch she could find. She could hear the hounds closing in. "If so hungry me you would follow, than just deserts, first, will be served. Burying the cloth into the deepest boughs of the briar patch she quickly left. But it was not long before the whole forest was filled with the sounds of the screams of black wizards death squad as they stepped into her prickly deception. **

**When Mia finally reached the cave in which the woodsman had taken Sinbad, he was easy to locate she just followed the sounds of the fevered screams , from the injured man. Buza had taken him deep into the dark belly of sorcerer's mountain to the clear pools formed by underground springs. The giant had built a fire and was by the waters edge with the captain when Mia reached the cavern. He held the struggling man down with one hand. Trying desperately not to cause further harm... **

**"What problem be there?" she question excitedly **

**He still fought the little man "The fever has created a world in his mind where he is trapped. He will die, Mia if the fever is not broken soon." **

**"Quiet him we must or dead we all will be." she replied **

**"Well then little ant you know what you must do!" he growled, "You must take his voice." **

**"Your mind you have lost!" **

**Better my mind than my life. Mia, he doesn't even now what is going on." he returned "But when I place him in the healing waters he will know such pain. And all who hear him will know his pain as well." **

**She looked into the sailor's frightened eyes. They stared through her and the giant. Alone in his mind he fought a battle she could not help him with, but in this world, she could. **

**She gently caressed his face with her tiny hand. "Forgive me my confused friend." She hovered over him and waited for the giant to lower his body in the icy waters. "If your voice I am to take, first a voice you must have! **

**The cold was so intense on Sinbad's fiery skin that his gasp nearly sucked the creature in, then he exhaled with a voice so loud she thought she might shatter. Her wings vibrated with such speed that she seemed to flutter to the ceiling. The sounds vanished even though his face was still etched in pain and air void of sound passed his lips. The little creature lowered herself to the waters edge, as the giant continued to wade deeper into the pond with the captain convulsing as the cold waters attacked the heat of his body. **

**"Like this I do not!" she hollered over the ringing in her ears. She watched as the mans quaking eased and his body went limp in the woodsman arms. **

**"The waters come from the icecaps on top of sorcerers mountain and is very cold," the big man growled as he lifted himself and the unconscious man from the water and lay him on the shore near the fire. "He breaths. His heart is strong." he quickly diagnosed "I think, little ant, your friend will be well soon but that only leads you to a different problem." **

**"Why problem mine always?" she pouted **

**"He can not stay, Mia." **

**"Stay he can. The forest has chosen him, choice is not his." she argued "Wood-lander now, he is!" **

**The big man just shook his head " That is the problem, little ant. He was never a lander of any kind. He must be allowed to return home to the great waters or he will die a more horrible death than the one we saved him from...one of emptiness." **

**"But no one has before chosen to leave!" she replied "No! Memories will soon fade. Choice not his." Return here, if sick becomes" she sat on sailors chest he was no longer hot to the touch. And his color had return "I will care for him," she insisted "you will help." **

**Buza just looked at her. He did not have to say more, she knew he was right. He would die if he tried to leave and die if he did not. **

**Too tired to think on it." she sobbed, as she curled up on his chest and listened to the beat of his strong heart. Buza was right, he belonged to the sea. Even his heart pounded like the waves to the shore. Tonight, she would sleep on the problem. **

******* **

**The night had come and gone again and the sun was high in the sky before Sinbad awoke. For a moment his head filled with the memories of his past, but they quickly faded like a dream you were never intended to have. His eyes focused on the twinkling vision before him. His tiny angel hovered over him. He smiled and tried to sit up. **

**You might wanna wait before you try to move. Boomed a big voice behind him. Startled he jumped for his sword which lay against a stone, moving way to fast for his head, and luckily not fast enough to beat Mia to its hilt. The tiny being, who despite the swords great weight, moved it out of his grasp. **

**"Attack Not! Buza not enemy!" **

**Sinbad looked up at the giant with a moment of curiosity and awe. He leaned back on the rock form and scooted to a standing position. After a moment of gawking and fidgeting he raised his hand in an attempt to apologize. Only to find he had no voice. **

**"I fear that the lack of voice is our fault." the big man explained **

**"Free with the blame you share" Mia objected. "Yours was the idea" she retorted Then in a moment of guilt she explained that he was sick with fever and would have lead the death squad to them had they not silenced him. "But the voice soon, will again yours be." **

**He flung his hands and arms in a gesture. He could not remember why he knew the gestures, but some how his new friends understood what said and with a gesture to join him back by the fire, he gave him his answer. **

**"You are in the forest of magic. When Mia found you, you had already become very ill, It was after that, for what ever reason, the devil dogs where released into the woods. The Addison the black wizard has an elite troop of soulless ghouls that use the hounds to track those that the wizard wishes to speak with. **

**"With horrid death ends conversation" Mia interrupted. **

**"She was afraid," he continued, "that you would not stand a chance even if it was not you that they searched for. Since you survived the first night, the forest have chosen you as a Wood- lander. Wood-landers are people of magic. You must have a heart of magic or you would not have lived the night. For magic of nature is that it will adapt to change only for so long. Then it will take back what is hers. Here the magic will protect you if you belong, if not, you only have till the sun sets.... **

**"Then?" Sinbad prodded with a sound that could not even be considered a whisper. **

**"Then magic and the forest consumes you" No one had heard the fourth man even enter the cavern. Sinbad was so startled he was thrown off balance in his attempt to attain his sword, but he adjusted for his mistake and come up with his sword, at the mans throat. **

**"NO Sinbad." The giant growled "It is alright, release the prince." **

**Sinbad scanned the large black man that stood before him. He looked more like a warrior than a prince. His clothes were plain except for a tunic of leather and the medallion he wore around his neck, even his sword was simple hilted. No markings that would indicate he was anymore than a warrior, but he did as he was asked and bowed slightly stepping away. **

**"I do not know how you know me, Giant. I do not care... I seek help and fear that this place is the only place it may be found." **

**"Humph, lured by pretty words, I cannot be." the little creature boasted sarcastically as she stationed herself on Sinbad's shoulder. **

**Sinbad was feeling very confused again, nothing was as it should be and yet everything seemed familiar. **

**The prince continued to explain, "The devil hound you heard last night were part of a troop that the pasha had sent for myself, and my grand wizard Progosh. They seek his magic machines to aid them in taking over the country and possibly the world." **

**"Are these machines THAT powerful?" the sailor inquired still using his hands to communicate what the whispers of his mouth could not. **

**"Most powerful wizard, is he." Mia acknowledged **

**"He is now the captive of the pasha and his evil wizard, and will be killed when they find he cannot work the machines." The prince confirmed**

**"Don't you mean WILL not work the machines" Buza quarried **

**"He cannot, for only I have the key that powers them. Will you help me?" **

**Before Sinbad could answer Mia fluttered her way in to the prince's line of sight. "Can Sinbad home return. This magic with?" **

**"The Prince bowed his head "I do not know." **

**"It does not matter" Sinbad rasped, "I cannot speak for the others but I will help." Sinbad excepted the princes hand in gratitude. The others did the same, as they too agreed to help. They gathered around the camps fire, to discuss plans for a rescue. Sinbad's voice returned little by little as the night grew nearer. Buza had told them that the woodland creatures can no more leave the fold of the forest at night than the humans stay within them. "But what of the prince, and myself?" Sinbad inquired **

**"You are wood-landers now. You too are bound by the same restrictions as the rest of us, You may leave the protection of the woods all you wish, during the day but come the fall of night you will die if outside her realm." **

**Then I am never to return to my ship, my crew?" They could see that reality just hit the young sailor. They could see his heart break and his eyes dim. **

**"Sinbad what do you remember of your life outside of the forest?" The giant could see the boy, fight his very being for control of his memories. **

**"My Ship...and I have a brother and I ..." Sinbad's head pounded as though it struggled for every thought. **

**"And what do you remember of your ship and your brother. Can you name them ?" **

**They watched as tears rolled down Sinbad's face. "It is how nature works. It separates us from memories it believes we know longer need. You will soon have no memory of your life outside of the forest and like us, You will have no need of one." **

**"But my memories are all I have, if I can not return to... the ship. It can't take it from me. No! I won't let it. Sinbad slammed his fist in to the cavern wall. "NOOOOOO!" And ran deeper into the darkness of the cave. **

**"Follow him, little ant, make sure he is ok, but keep your distance he needs this time to himself." **

**She turned to the giant "He will die?" **

**He shrugged his shoulders, "If he continues to fight what has to be..yes" **

**She turned to the Ebony skinned man and bowed "Fight with you, I will, if promise, wizard, will help Sinbad." She did not wait for answer instead she took off down into the depths of the cave. **

**Mia found Sinbad sitting in the dark, mumbling. She tried to stay hidden behind a formation of rock but he knew she was there. He quieted for a moment then screamed out "DOUBAR! My brothers name is Doubar, Mia. I can't remember his face but please" he begged "don't let me forget, his name ever again." He massaged his fingers around his temple, the headaches were returning, two fold. **

**Mia came out and settled her self back on his shoulder. "Must stop, fighting , kill you it will." **

**He leaned back and laughed, "Without my memories, my friends... my brother, I AM dead." **

**Sleep. Tomorrow comes, the wizard, will help. She snuggled against his warm neck. Trying to get comfortable. "Home I will see you or by trying , die." **

**They were to face the enemy in the light of day, he had given his word that he would help free the wizard Progosh, but said nothing of returning to the forest, one way or another this night mare will have to end. **

**Sinbad did not sleep that night he just stared off into the darkness wondering what memories were being taken. Mia had tried to rest but worried too much about Sinbad to get any rest. She wondered. She had never know the feelings that Sinbad was experiencing, at least not that she knew of ..she wondered if it was those feelings that made him the man of legend she had heard of. **

**"Sinbad", she asked. " Help, would it? If you I told of Sinbad, what I know." **

**He listened as she told of man was kind and gentle, who always placed others needs in front of his own life. She talked of a great adventurer who saw wondrous magic in every flower. The flower of hope in every child and the blossom of Faith in every smile. He laughed as she told a story where he wrestled a dragon to the ground and then rode it to rescue a princess from an evil king. He didn't remember any of the adventures he was supposed to have participated. He could not even fathom any man being capable of such feats. **

**"Mia" he whispered "Do you believe I am the man you describe? **

**"Yes, would not, my time waist on less" she smirked. **

**"Of course," he laughed sarcastically, then got serious "I am not so sure. I only know that this life is not mine that there is somewhere I should be. Someplace, stolen from my heart, my mind, and if I have to live away from there I will die. And prefer such ends," **

**"Could you not find a place in your heart for us?" Mia pleaded. **

**He smiled and extended his hand for her to land. "I do not understand the things that I feel. I see pictures that make no sense and voices I do not know. I would hope, if death will not free me, that she does not take you, and Buza from my heart. I am grateful to the maker for the two you. I only wish to be home. **

**"You are." she yawned. "With us is home." **

**"I only hope I am half the person you spoke of in your stories, little one." He placed her on a rock beside him, watching as she curled up and closed her eyes. "Rest little one, morning will be here soon enough. He listen as her breath became steady "I will keep you safe, after all I am Sinbad, who ever that is. He pulled his knees to his chest resting his arms on them he watched as the first rays of the sun began to fight for its place in the sky. Sinbad must have drifted off to sleep for when he awoke he found that Mia no longer lay on the boulder beside him. He thought about the stories she had told him about the "Sinbad" she had heard of, but could not remember why they were important. He knew something was missing, something, that was, of great importance to him, but he could not recall what it was and his head ached unbearably. Not that it matter because the man she talked about last night could not have felt so hopelessly confused and lost. After all he had no idea how he got here. **

**It wasn't long before Mia returned caring a pouch of and a beautiful bluish flower she set it on a near by rock. She unsheathed a thorn much thinner than the one she used before. "Come Sinbad your hand,. let me see." **

**"And just what do you plan on doing with that!" he exclaimed, as he attempted to find a place to hide his hands. **

**"Promise, I keep." she returned seemingly dumbfounded by his question " cower not! Silly human, will not hurt...much." **

**Mia? What are you up too? Sinbad quarried as she dipped that thorn in the bulbous pouch on the blossom. **

**Two promises, made I, 'morrow last" she explained "Do this I must, in case the other promise I keep." **

**Before the befuddled captain could inquire about anything else she started tugging on the fourth finger on his left hand. "It is said 'all that is good, through the left side is absorbed and through the right all is shared or expelled." Sinbad stared at his hand more confused than ever. "Help, are you ?" the little faerie inquired as she yanked a little harder on his finger. "To me, open your hand." she insisted, and he did she asked setting his open hand on an large flat rock and looked away. "I chose here" she pointed out "so that it may remain hidden to all, but you." "First, know you, ... I lied. Hurt this will. Keep you the hand open and fingers strong. Promise me this and I as promised, will my promise keep." **

**Having the still vivid memories of the last time she poked him with a thorn it was a struggle to maintain a rigid hand even when she landed on it, but he did and finding it less of an effort to remain still if when he distracted himself by asking her questions about herself. Like him she had no memory of family other than Buza who she claimed found her under a briar leaf when she was very young and as far as she knew she was born there in the forest. **

**"What about others like yourself. Have you ever wanted to be with others, to eventually ...uh..know love and happiness and have children of your own?" **

**Mia's eyebrows creased, (though Sinbad would have never seen them, for he had difficulty making eye contact). Then as if lightening struck she realized what he had so clumsily attempted to ask. **

**"A mate! refer you to? I know not this love you talk of." she laughed, with a tone of voice that made Sinbad feel a bit silly, but he listen as she continued "But when ready am I to bare a hatchling, the forest will provide as it provides all things." **

**"How do you know so much about me?" **

**"Born of the forest am I. I know no more than she will allow. No more do I ask." **

**"And why do you know me **

**"Sinbad, famous is.. Of the High sea...He is king." She replied as she continued to poke him with the thorn. **

**"But. how can you remember these things and I....Ow...!" He grimaced as she stabbed him too hard "Mia!" **

**"Stop acting the babe." She returned "and keep still. done, am almost." **

**"know not why of yourself you have not heard." she continued anticipating his question "but do believe that creator only seeks to help you." she paused then went to another plant stem she had returned with and drove her own little thorny dagger into it cutting through it's tough skin and dug out the soft gel like inner. The burning eased as she rubbed the goop gently on the spot she had poked. "I place it here so that your eyes and heart will always know even if your brain does knows not." For a moment Sinbad could not speak he cradled his hand in the other as tears fell from his eyes. Mia stared at him in disbelief "Are you hurt?" **

**"No Mia." he replied. **

**"Then you are unhappy with what I did," she deduced **

**Sinbad smile. "No Mia I am very happy." **

**She wiped a tear from his face holding it like a precious stone in front of him " then next, about this leak you have, we must do something." They had not seen the other two men enter larger cavern. They watched Mia as she watched Sinbad stare off into the darkness of the cavern. **

**"What happened? The faerie get your voice again" Boomed the giant who had been calling them for the past couple of minutes. **

**"No," Sinbad smiled trying not to look startled. "This time she got my heart." he could see that Mia was working way too hard to look innocent and felt it was best not to allow the conversation to continue in that direction, so he changed it. "Are we ready to rescue the Master Wizard?" **

**"We were not sure you still planned to remain with us." The noble warrior answered "I can make no promises for your return, here or home. I only know I can not leave him to the whim of the evil that infests Pearson. **

**"I did not ask for promises, nor do I want them." He said, trying to wipe tears and hide the embarrassment from his face as he turned away. **

**"Leave now, do we?" Mia inquired. **

**"Yes little ant must go now so we might return on time" Buza grinned as he looked suspiciously at her and Sinbad. **

**The trip to the edge of the forest led them past the remains of the devil hounds and the death squad that had been caught in briar patch at the fall of dusk. It was far from a pretty sight. The thorny vines enveloped the ripped flesh laden skeletons of man and beast. The faces still etched the pain that had been there last moments of life. The others passed by them with out a moments notice or care, but the image burned deep in Sinbad's heart for they too were once human like him. **

**Soulless? Maybe. But human none the less. These thoughts brought back the powerful pain in his head and his heart.. Maybe this was to be his fate on the other side of the forest line. Sad it seemed that he could prefer the horror of a brutal death to the emptiness of lost memories. Perhaps that is why nature steals the memories like a thief after gold. It did not matter gold was less precious and he had no intention of giving up any more without a fight. With one last look and a prayer to the creator for their lost souls, Sinbad shook his head and continued on. **

**As they reached the forest edge looking on to the great wall that encircled the kingdom, Sinbad felt as though he had been in this situation before. He could visualize all the inside of the palace and felt as though bitter experience tainted this knowledge of the grievous position the noble wizard was entrapped. **

**" I have been here before." Sinbad announced. "Mia do you think you could get into the dungeons unnoticed. I think we should make sure Progosh is not dead yet. Mia acknowledged and quickly left and vanished in the dark voids of the bowmen shafts. Sinbad continued, "There's a wood chamber near the west tower. Its where they store the winter kindling and salt rations. If we enter un noticed, from there we might go unnoticed to the lower cells. Assuming that Progosh is being held in the dungeons the only other entrance is where the dead, garbage and human waste are disposed of." the momentary look of disgust made Sinbad laugh "Or we could just go up and knock on the front door and insist on him back" he smirked they looked for a moment that they might attempt it but the prince quickly doused that thought . Buza you'll not fit in the chamber so you will have to stay here as our cover. Do you have a long bow?" The large man nodded "and quite proficient with it if I may say so my self" Sinbad acknowledged his new friends modesty and continued "If you stay with in the tree line but out of sight of you can be the distraction for our get away." Buza saw the logic in the captains tactics after all it is difficult to hide someone as large as he in the meadow that graced itself between the palace walls and the forest. **

**"Aye Sinbad "He agreed. Sinbad slipped his own bow and quiver over his shoulder as Mia returned from her little jaunt. **

**"They hold him downstairs." she huffed."Alone he was but to the center post is chained. Hungry, sore but otherwise healthy. Know you that those fools think us eaters of human flesh. heard them I did." **

**Sinbad cringed " I can't say that I would have not thought differently so few who enter the forest ever return." **

**Mia looked confused "survived you to see another day!" She objected. A spark of fire flashed in the captains eyes, but he stifled his next words he knew would only hurt Mia and create a riff in their trust that would only make life unbearable, now that he had become one of the victims of the magic of the forest. **

**"Then lets go we don't have a lot of light to spare." **

**They found getting in the store room was simple enough. They exchanged clothing with the first unfortunate guards that crossed there paths, they would never live down the fact they were taken out and stripped and hung upside in the meat room. Not helping matters any was Mia's uncontrollable fit of laughter. **

**"Sinbad," she giggled. "It is good you are not so shaped that you might be mistook for a side of mutton." **

**Sinbad blushed when the prince started to laugh as well "hush you two before the rest of the pasha guards hear you **

**"Good they hear " Mia laughed poking one of the guards "For me on this one, meat not enough for a snack. starve would Buza." **

**"Ok, ok enough. Mia, fly ahead and see if anyone's head and try to dim your aura. Your our secret weapon and I would like to keep it that way." She laughed at his request but quickly left **

**When she returned stating that all was clear the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. And his mind flooded with momentary panic and one word... 'trap'. Quickly Sinbad pushed the Prince into the darkness of small cavern and ran down the corridor. Before Prince Erhuero could regain his balance, 5 soldiers flew past him towards Sinbad. A sudden flash lit up the corridor, and then everything went dark. **

**When Sinbad awoke his body ached and his mind swirled out of control. He realized that he was chained, hung to the ceiling by manacles. His feet barely touched the floor so his unconscious weight drove the metal into his wrist. Others hung from the walls and pillars. "At least I won't die alone" the captain thought as he looked around. He noticed the prince and Mia were no where to be found. The man he had intended to rescue was chained in front of him. He looked tired, but healthy enough. **

**"Captain Sinbad how nice of you to join us again" the voice was so familiar but he wasn't sure where he had heard it, and he did not recognize the faces of his captures. **

**"You know me?" **

**"You jest, I do apologize good Captain, it seems I hit you a little too hard with that bolt of magic. I sometimes don't know my own strength." he laughed "Maybe it was an act of fate that brought you back to us. Now I not only have the one man who has what I need to rule the world but now I have the one man who might have been able to stop me. You were a fool to return Sinbad. As a diplomat you had some pull but as a thief and hired thug for the pasha sworn enemy, Prince rhuero you have no rights. " **

**"I was a diplomat?" **

**"Don't play the fool with me Captain I don't have time. Where is the Prince and the rest of the rescue party. more important where is the key." **

**" I was alone ..." Sinbad stated "and I know nothing of any key." **

**"LIAR!" the pasha screamed slapping the captain hard on the face "WE have ways to find these things out." Addison growled in a low and frightfully calm voice continued "Many of which I have grown very fond of." Without any warning Sinbad was struck in his chest by bolt of magic. The air was sucked out of his lungs and he was certain his body was being ripped apart and blessed death would be his only escape. He thought he heard someone screaming for mercy but there was no air left in his lungs to have been him. Just when he thought death would free him at last the pain stopped and his lungs refilled themselves with the rank stench of the dungeon. **

**"As you can see my dear Captain, I can take you to the brink. Up to the point were you are begging death to take you, and then I will bring you back" Addison bragged "the normal human will last maybe three days before the body shuts it self down. The mind will give in much sooner. It starts believing it needs the pain to survive and then you die because there will not be enough. But before you die, if I choose to let you die, you will tell me everything I want to know and more. **

**And if I don't die" the captain rasped **

**"Yes captain you may prove to be a challenge for Addison , one I dearly would love to personally see him take. You would be an interesting addition to my death squad. Maybe we will start our own navy" but for now you are necessary for other more important things." **

**Sinbad smiled. He knew it did not matter, he would not live the night outside of the forest. **

**"I can't tell you where to find the key I have never seen it." Sinbad said. "So you are wasting your time and mine. Why don't you just let me go, and I will be on my way." **

**Addison grinned as his hand began to glow with a fiery tint then he lay it against his stomach. Fire ripped through the captain, every muscle in his body began to contract. He screamed as the magic burned deeper into his gut, and just as he thought his insides would explode the pain was gone. **

**"Doubar was right, you have no sense of humor." Sinbad coughed "Doubar? Blessed Allah, I can remember Doubar. " The happiness that the spark of memory brought sent a him in a fit of laughter as his mind flashed memory after memory, none of which made any sense at this time but he did not care. Only the laughter angered the wizard more. Addison sent another surge of pain through his prisoner that would have killed the sailor, his eyes rolled back into his head and his throat closed. By the time the pasha intervened Sinbad had lost consciousness **

**"ENOUGH, Addison! he will be no use to us dead." As Sinbad's body hung motionless from the chains. The pasha yanked the sailors head back by the hair. Sinbad's breath rattled from his throat and blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. "He is breathing. Lets keep it that way, Addison. When we have gotten what we need from him, he will be yours to do with as you please." This brought a big smile across the wizards face. A smile that struck fear in the other prisoners hearts even as the wizard left the room. It was only moments after that Sinbad started to regain consciousness. His rasping became a cough, and his stomach and chest burn like fire but he was alive. **

**"Awake, Sinbad. Home, we must return." **

**"Bryn?" Sinbad rasped as he struggled to lift his head. The memories were beginning to fade with the clearing of his vision. Looking up he found Prince Erhuero and a beautiful woman attempting to free Progosh, and the other prisoners. Sinbad fell to the ground as his manacles were released, the prince and the wizard helped him stand. The captain stood stunned as the human size woman turned around, reviling the woman was..."Mia?. But how ?" **

**She quickly explained that she took human form after he was taken for even though she couldn't understand the things she was feeling she knew he put his life in danger to protect them and she could do no less. **

**"Sinbad, how did you know there was a trap?" **

**"Not sure" Sinbad huffed " a feeling, ...I guess but, I want to know how they knew we were coming?" **

**"I think I can help you with that. They followed you with this." Progosh pointed at a large black cauldron sat undisturbed on a pillar. "It's the darkest of magic using the tears of the innocent to show them visions of those who would oppose them. They have tracked you since you entered the meadow and followed you into the castle and all its surroundings." Progosh concluded, "It seems they knew you were not alone only by what you said, but could not see who you were talking to. Something interfered with the vision". **

**"Is that why they did it not find the prince and Mia after I was captured," he quarried. **

**The wizard nodded his head and continued as he lifted the medallion from the prince's chest. "I have my theory on that as well. The key is an energy source and I believe it may interfere with the magic of the pool. Because he is wearing it he was invisible to the pool. As for Mia I don't know." **

**Mia giggled. **

**"By those who believe in me, I can only be seen" Mia Smiled. **

**Confused Sinbad started to object after all he believed that she had been a figment of his fevered mind. **

**"Special you are, Sinbad. Always you have seen magic, were only sky, by others, is seen." She giggled as she kissed him. "And always will be here," she continued gesturing to his heart " even many days after my light is gone, as long as you believe." **

**Her words made him cold and frightened, but it only added to the muddled senses that he had experienced lately. As he started to reach for the cauldron the wizard pulled his hand away "NO, Captain, Its Protected. If you touch that, the dark powers will kill you." **

**Sinbad paused. "But if its destroyed it will delay them won't it?" **

**"You mean to blind them ..per say ...very good, but lets try this." The Wizard took a set of shackles and tossed one end of the chain to Sinbad. "Together against the pillar should do it.' as they yanked against the chains the pillar toppled over and the cauldron toppled to the floor breaking and sending its contents into the blood soaked floor. **

**"What of the machine, if its destroyed can it be rebuilt?" **

**"Never, never would I make another. Man is not ready for such things. I am not sure they will ever be." The wizard answered "but you need only destroy the key and the machine will disintegrate, but so will everything in the area." **

**"Fair enough" Sinbad agreed "Please Prince let me have the key.". **

**"NO!" Mia objected "Without key, home you can not go." **

**"There is no choice Mia. They will set the devil hound loose on the forest if they think they can retrieve it." **

**"He is right." the prince acknowledged "And this time they will destroy the forest and all its creatures to get to it." **

**Progosh continued, "You will also have to be far enough away so not to damage the forest. There must be a direct impact on the center mark, and it should implode destroying itself and anything or one with in yards of it. The machine will react the same, no matter were the keys destroyed." **

**They had barely reached the castle outer wall when the escape had become noticed. The release of the guards and hounds created chaos within the walls. As they ran towards the woods Sinbad took the medallion. "Go on" he yelled. "When you get to Buza tell him were to aim. I will hold it in view as long as I can." **

**"Are you insane man." The wizard objected "You'll be killed" **

**"Maybe, but I'll take them with me". Sinbad surmised "They would not trust the key with each other yet alone the troops, if they don't have to. So they will be the ones who will come for it." **

**"No, strong enough you are not. I shall go " Mia interrupted. **

**Sinbad smiled "But they can not see you Mia, besides I don't belong here. When I thought I was dying in the dungeon I remembered what it was like to be home. Don't you understand ? In a way it is my last chance to go home." **

**As they reached the forest edge then as Sinbad started to return to the field, "Before you go Sinbad, please tell me of this love?" He was unsure what to say, nor was there time to tell her what little he still remembered. And unless she was ready for that feeling, nature would steal that memory as well. But he pulled her into his embrace with a softness she had yet to know. He pressed his lips to hers. Tears fell from her eyes as he took one last moment to hold her in his embrace then Sinbad heard her soft voice with in his head. "All is right ...this I do for love," then placing gentle hand to his chest she smiled" Remember here I will be, always." Then in a crystallization of light she was gone ....and so was the medallion. **

**"Noooooooo!" It took all three of the other men to hold Sinbad when she appeared again in the meadow holding the medallion high over her head. Buza explained. As a human Mia had just used the last magic, her home and her life were forfeit. She would not live the night. She chose to use this gift and her powers to help you." He paused as he looked upon the beautiful woman who stood unfrightened before her enemy. "And now all of the creatures of the forest. It was her destiny Sinbad." Buza took aim as the Black Wizard and the Pasha road up to her while the guards where held just outside the walls. **

**"Buza STOP, you can't she'll be killed." Sinbad cried. **

**Tears fell from the great giants eyes. " Would you deny her the right to die saving her people? If you knew you were to die anyway, would you do any different?" **

**Sinbad realized she had sacrificed herself for him. In truth, she knew more of love than she would ever understand. He took the long bow from the prince and stood beside the giant. "This way we will know for sure her sacrifice is not in vane," he explained as they released the arrows. Then turning away as they hit there mark, he heard the giant whisper "May the Creator make it quick and painless." **

**It was as if the sun had hit the earth but no heat, no pain. Only the glorious aura of light. By the time the glow dispersed from the meadow, the sun had gone, and so was the kingdom of Pearson. Sinbad stood at the edge of the forest staring out on the empty space where Mia had last been seen. **

**"I am sorry Captain Sinbad that you lost your chance to go home...and everything else." Master Progosh whispered, finally braking the hours of silence "I wish there was something I could do or say that could help." **

**"No." You're right! You can't trust humans not to be greedy and destroy the all that is important in their world for a moment of wealth." Sinbad whispered his voice cracking with bitter sorrow. "So few are willing to give up everything for a moment of love. I have no right to dream of going home." **

**"But you can go home, Sinbad." Sinbad, Prince Erhuero and Buza all turned as the woods became aglow of light a wondrous light that filled each heart with a sudden glow of happiness. And in the center of the light stood Mia "Sinbad, you have always had the ability to return home. If you truly wish it to be so." **

**Sinbad's mind became a whirlwind of questions the headache began to return and he became dizzy with confusion. Soon every tree in the forest had a different face, every bird a voice and they spoke to him as one. "As the magic is within you to be in this world It is also within you to be home, or anywhere you choose to be or go. Even as Pearson destroyed themselves with greed, you have shown yourself faithful, that no one can take away. Self-sacrifice and love of those whom you don't even know. This is true magic. **

**Mia smiled and extended her hand. "It is time to leave. My friend." **

**Buza shook the little man's hand, as did the Prince and Master Progosh. When it finally sunk in he was returning home, a beautiful aura enveloped him. And Sinbad laughed. **

**"Really, I will never leave you my dear friends. For you will always be here" he smiled gesturing to his heart. "And part of me will always be with you." The aura erupted into a blinding glow of purest white and absorbed everything til nothing was visible. **

**Soon Sinbad heard the sound of familiar voices. The familiar sensation of gentle rocking, he fel truly warm and happy. **

**"Come on, Sinbad time to wake up," voices begged. In truth Sinbad had every desire to awaken but fear had gripped his heart. What if this was just a dream and he opens his eye and all his memories fade away again, then what? He could not let the dreams continue to haunt him and he had nowhere to run. It was time to accept his fate, whatever the outcome. So he opened his eyes. The beautiful white aura still danced in front of him, but as it faded, he saw his memories come to life. Then it happened, the room echoed with four of the most beautiful words he had ever heard. **

**"Welcome back little brother," **

**And all he could think to say was "I'm home, I 'm really home." **

**"Of course your home little brother," Doubar laughed "if I can lug one of Firouz's inventions from one side of this ship to the other, carrying you back to the ship during a battle with arrows flying from all sides, is a piece of cake." **

**Sinbad laughed, "If I were a piece of cake I would have never made it below deck, my humble brother." **

**Firouz stared down on him. His brow furled, "I was gonna ask 'How are you feeling" he laughed "but it sounds to me like your gonna be fine. We will leave you to get a little more rest." **

**As they started to leave Sinbad asked Bryn to stay. She did willingly and sat beside him on his bed. **

**"I really missed you guys it seems like I was gone for ever." he said **

**"Gone?" **

**"Lost in the forest." he replied **

**Bryn smiled innocently, "Maybe I should go get Firouz" **

**"No really I am fine. How long WAS I gone". Sinbad continued, "I don't remember much. " **

**"Sinbad it must have been a dream. You have been here since Doubar carried you back after the arrow grazed your head, and that's only been a couple of hours." she whispered. **

**"Arrow?" Sinbad asked placing his hands on his head carefully, discovering the bandage that wrapped it. "Then what of Mia and Buza and master Progosh and Prince Erhuero...they seemed so real..." **

**"Sinbad maybe you should rest a little longer." **

**As she carefully laid a bewildered Sinbad against the cushion he started mumbling a sequence of events that as they unfolded in memory, the more she heard the more worried she felt for him **

**"I guess it does sound a little strange but it was so real I even remember the pain as I hung in Addison torture chambers, then the escape **

**Bryn started to walk out to get Firouz when she heard him laugh" ..I guess then the destruction of Pearson was a dream as well. It seemed so real. So bright ." **

**'WHAT !' she interrupted **

**Sinbad laughed embarrassedly " I dreamt that Pearson was destroyed by what The Grand Wizard Progosh called an.... um implosion. It was amazing it was like the whole castle fell in on itself in a enormous bright light." **

**"Sinbad, I wanna show you something" she said going to the window as she opened it. Sinbad looked on to the shoreline where the Nomad used to look up on the towering keep. Now there was nothing left but smoldering ruins. **

**"What happened." he whispered **

**"Firouz said." she told him "That He believed they may have been trying to make an explosive to blow the Nomad out of the water. He said that when he was in the Wizards laboratory he noticed all kinds of different chemicals, all of which were as unstable as the Wizard. He feels he must have combined two incompatible liquids and....well, It was just as you described," It was so strange," she interrupted herself " We had barely reached the shore when you started screaming "no" We stopped long enough for Firouz to make sure you were ok., Doubar no sooner set you down and the whole castle disappeared in a loud rumble and very bright light. He told us that if it had not blown inward we all would have been dead. We fear those from the meadow to the castle were not so lucky. **

**Sinbad stumbled back to his bed "Mia." he whispered, as a lonely tear strayed down his face. When he realized Bryn was watching he attempted to gain control "but she wasn't real was she, so she couldn't be ...I mean she wasn't…" **

**"I think you should get some rest now, Sinbad. I got to help them get underway." **

**He sat up stared out the open window as the sun set. "Mia, were you just a dream?" As he rose to close the window he got a splinter in his left hand as he looked at it to see how bad it was and if he could get it out he saw it ...a tiny blue tattoo around his left ring finger reading...DOUBAR. **

**DEDICATION I gratefully dedicate this to the dreamers and doers of the "Adventures of Sinbad", to Ed Naha and the cast, and crew as well as all others who had a part of his dream. And to the New Adventures, who have enough Faith to see it continue, if only in our dreams, when the greed of others tried to bring it down. It is as the forest of Magic said: Faith and Love this is true magic.**


End file.
